


Here For You

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Working Through It [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Sick Steve McGarrett, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Follow up to Aftermath! When Steve has another spell, Danny wants to make sure he is around to help this time.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for why Danny is driving.... Maybe he was just being bossy that morning ;) I've decided this whole series will probably be some nice slowburn McDanno romance, so in later fics, best friends will turn to something more ;) Hope that everyone enjoys this as much as Aftermath! Please let me know, and tell me what you'd like to see next in this series :D

"Pull over."

"Steve, really? The guy who knowingly drives at over 100 miles per hour without question, but makes me pull over as soon as I pass 70?"

"Pull over. Now."

"No! No, you know what, I'm not even slowing this car down until you give me one damn good reason why I should stop in the middle of the pursuit of an armed, dangerous crimina-", Danny was cut off from his rant as Steve suddenly threw up all down himself, making Danny curse loudly and jolt the car off the road.

He hastily parked the car in a parking lot, immediately jumping into action as he went to Steve's side of the car and opened the door, gently pushing Steve to lean out onto the roadside.

"Steve, I know it's hard but I need you to answer me okay? Just nod your head yes or no. Have you been feeling sick all day?" Danny was answered with a small negative shake of the head to his first question. 

"Okay that's great, buddy. And have you been sick like this before?" To which he received a weak nod.

He continued asking Steve basic yes and no questions about his condition, until he came to the conclusion that this was one of the man's "spells" that he had been warned about. After a few minutes, the vomiting slowed and Steve was left only heavily breathing and leaning back in his chair, at which point Danny wrinkled his nose as he became aware of Steve's soiled clothing.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get you some spare clothes and a bottle of water. Stay there, don't move, and I'll be back in a couple minutes." Danny told Steve, who only remained silent as he rested his head against the headrest of the car seat.

Danny ran to the small convenience store across the road, grabbing a large fitting tracksuit and a bottle of water, all but throwing the money at the counter and not waiting for change before heading back out to the car where he found Steve trying to stand and looking panicked.

"Come on Superman, sit back down. The only place you're going is home to bed."

"No, Danny. I've gotta go. Now." Steve rushed out shakily, using Danny's support to pull himself up.

"Steven, I know you want to pretend none of this is happening, but remember the other night?"

"That's not it, seriously Danny I need the bathroom. Right now. Where the hell is there a bathroom?" Steve rushed out, his face growing paler by the second as he tried to rush away from Danny in the direction of the shop he'd just come from. 

Danny seemed to understand the urgency of what was happening, and so nodded and grabbed hold of Steve's arm, dragging him to a hotel across the street and flashing his badge quickly at the reception desk before shoving Steve into a room and checking that it was empty. Steve rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him while Danny sat on a bed and turned on the TV, drowning out the sounds from the bathroom as he waited for Steve to finish.

The bathroom door was pulled open weakly by Steve almost 15 minutes later, and Danny went to his friend straight away and helped him to a chair, immediately pulling his dirty shirt over his head as soon as he was settled and replacing it with the baggy sweatshirt he'd bought earlier. He quickly did the same with Steve's trousers, putting all of the old clothes in a plastic bag and tying it tightly shut.

"Hope you weren't too fond of that outfit, buddy." Danny smiled softly, resting a hand on the back of Steve's neck.

"Home. I-I want to go home, Danno." The SEAL moaned weakly, his eyes pleading with Danny as they brimmed with tears.

"Okay buddy, come on, let's get you home." The blonde haired man smiled once again, practically heaving Steve up and dragging him back to the car, making a hurried apology and excuse to the receptionist on their way out.

It only took a short amount of time for them to reach Danny's home, and Steve didn't argue as he was taken inside and lead up the stairs.

"Is there any meds you want me to go get from your house, babe? Here was closer and I can keep a good eye on you, but I can always go get anything you need."

"N-No just- Don't leave please? I just- I hate being sick alone." Steve told Danny quietly, his cheeks blushing slightly at the confession.

"Sure babe, it's not a problem. Just get to sleep, and I'll be right here if you need anything, okay?" Danny assured him, smiling as his best friend simply settled down on the pillows and drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that he wasn't going to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me a very happy bunny :)


End file.
